1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for working or assembling an article, and more particularly to a device for applying a working or assembling process to an article at an appropriately selected position as temporarily mounted to a supporting plate through a hole formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior art
In a mechanical production process of a relatively large generally mechanical article such as an automobile it is often practised that a device for applying a working or assembling process to a part of the article is set up at a position appropriately selected relative to the article as temporarily mounted to a supporting plate through a hole formed therein, such a supporting plate being also temporarily set up at a working station or temporarily mounted to a part of the article. For example, in the process of assembling a torque converter in an automatic transmission for a vehicle, for assembling together the pump impeller and the drive plate therefor with a plurality of fastening bolts angularly spaced around the central axis thereof, a supporting plate formed with a hole is provisionally mounted to an axial open end of the torque converter housing and a device having a rotary shaft supporting a pinion at a free end portion thereof and adapted to be steppedly rotationally driven for each predetermined angle is mounted to the supporting plate for steppedly driving the torque converter impeller and the drive plate for each predetermined angle for expediting the fastening process of each said fastening bolt.
Conventionally, such an assembling device was fixed to its mounting spot by manually operated clamping tools. In order to expedite the work for fastening such an assembling device to the supporting plate there has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Publication 60-21176 an assembling device having a plurality of clamp arms adapted to be pivotably operated by an air cylinder so that the device is automatically fastened against the peripheral edge of a hole formed in the supporting plate for fixing the assembling device to the supporting plate. However, the force of clamping available by such clamping arms pivotably driven by an air cylinder is sometimes not strong enough to ensure a stable mounting of the assembling device to the supporting plate.